


Sur Vos Genoux

by Nox (Sheut)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Cis Tracer, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Look this is just filth fetched straight from the garbage can, PWP, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Trans Widowmaker, Widow in a suit, light humiliation, neckties, these hands have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Nox
Summary: She’s so painfully turned on.And Amélie knows it too, the damned sadist.





	Sur Vos Genoux

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> It's finally done I'm freee 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you BZArcher for helping me fix this trainwreck ily
> 
> And if you come and leave awful comments I will meme at you till you go away. Enjoy and ily all

“Did I say you could walk?”

The question cuts across the silent room like a whip, sharp and dangerous. Lena falls to the floor on all fours as though her strings have been cut.

“No Madame. I’m sorry, Madame,” she swallows, breaths shallow as she waits. The silence trickles on, and she resists the urge to squirm. She focuses on the soft carpet beneath her hands and knees, fingers fiddling with the threads as she concentrates on keeping her head down.

“You may crawl. Slowly.”

Lena swallows. She slowly crawls towards the direction of the voice, keeping her head down and being careful to not trip on the tie that hangs from her neck.

“ _Slower.”_

The voice rings out again, sharper this time; more threatening. Lena freezes and gulps. _Fuck._ A heavy silence envelopes the room, punctured only by the hammering of her heart in her chest. She slowly pads in the direction of the voice, then pauses. Counts the seconds mentally. Moves forward.

The worst part, she thinks as she counts the seconds again, is how soaked she is - and Amélie hasn’t even touched her yet. She imagines the expressionless look that she knows is levelled at her, betrayed by the hunger in those mesmerizing eyes and bites back a whine.

She’s so painfully turned on.

And Amélie knows it too, the damned sadist.

The hickey on her collarbone twinges as a reminder - a gift from when Amélie pushed her into the wall and snogged her senseless before pulling back and ordering her to strip. She’d watched with an open mouth as Amélie casually strolled over to the leather executive chair in the center of the room (where did that even _come_ from?) before crossing her legs and leaning back in it, raising an eyebrow as though saying _Well?_

Lena had undressed in a flurry, pausing only to blush when a sultry _oh, and keep the tie on, chérie_ was tossed her way.

It’s been silence and the occasional order since, and Lena is certain that she’s dripping onto the carpet below. It’s slow and torturous. She hates it. She hates that she loves it.

A cold, insistent pressure on her forehead stops her progress forward and demands her attention. She tilts her head upwards as the heel digs in harder, desperately looking anywhere but in front of her. A pleasant buzz runs through her at the pleased murmur that draws, and she straightens her back ever so slightly.

The shoe leaves her forehead, tip gently trailing down the side of her face before nudging her cheek. Lena inhales shakily, waits on all fours. She wants to move, she wants to _worship_ \- but she’s a good girl and so she waits.

“Look at me.”

Her eyes snap to Amélie, and her breath catches at the sight. She looms over her in a crisp black suit, hair cascading over shoulders and framing her golden eyes that seem to stare into Lena’s soul. She smiles almost imperceptibly. “Good girl,” she purrs, and the buzz humming through her heightens to a roar.

She is barely aware of the boot moving from her cheek towards her lips when it nudges her again. She locks eyes with Amélie, silently pleading for permission. A painted fingernail curls above her lip, and she nods.

Lena leans forward with restrained eagerness, placing a small kiss on the tip of the boot. She slowly works her way up the boot, kissing and licking, humming slightly at the pleased sighs it draws from Amélie. She pauses when Amélie shifts and uncrosses her legs, glancing hungrily at the slight bulge that’s now visible.

Her attention is drawn back to the leg in front of her when the other one hooks casually over her shoulder and digs a heel into her back, urging her towards Amélie. Lena hisses at the unexpected pain - freezing when the leg pauses in its attempts. Oh _, fuck._

“Was that a complaint, _chérie_?” Amélie asks quietly, coldly. Lena shudders and shakes her head vigorously. The heel digs in sharper and she grits her teeth.

“Use your words.”

“Sorry Madame,” she gasps, “It wasn’t a complaint.”

The heel stays for a moment longer before easing up, and Lena resists the urge to sigh in relief. She crawls forward, dipping her head down and kissing the boot again tentatively. The leg over her shoulder twitches slightly and she grins, setting to work enthusiastically.

Lena kisses up the boot once more before moving onto the leg. She presses kisses and nips, playfully swiping a tongue over the inside of Amélie’s clothed thigh. It draws slight twitch in response and she grins again, nipping over the soft flesh and cloth as she works upwards before pausing in front of her crotch. She nuzzles at the bulge through the pants and looks up hopefully, only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a lazy smirk.

“I did not say you could stop,” Amélie says airily, resting her head in her hand.

Lena’s breath hitches, but she doesn’t look away as she drags her tongue over hardening flesh. She reverses directions, dragging her tongue down to the base before coming back up while placing small kisses along the length, letting out a pleased hum at the twitch beneath her lips.

Amélie’s lips tighten almost imperceptibly, and Lena smugly drinks the reaction in, speeding up her actions. She nuzzles at Amélie’s balls before licking a stripe up her shaft, latching her lips over the tip and sucking through the cloth.

A free hand snakes it’s way down to her hair, lightly scratching against her scalp. Amélie gives Lena a small smile, and her heart skips a beat. She grins widely in return, only to shut her eyes tightly in pain as the fingers in her hair tighten and yank her head backwards.

Blinking through the tears and the haze of pain, Lena watches deft fingers undo the zipper on the trousers, the fingers in her hair stilling as her eyes flick between Amélie’s cock and face.

A bead of precum forms on the tip, glistening as it’s held by a strand before slowly dripping onto the ground.

Lena licks her lips. The fingers in her hair tighten.

She leans in, locking eyes with Amélie as she lightly kisses the fingers holding the shaft before reaching out with her tongue, licking over the salty tip. Her length twitches, and Lena leans in to lap at it in earnest, her taste and reactions drawing her in like a drug.

Lena swirls her tongue around the tip, wincing slightly as the hand in her hair tightens it’s grip and pulls her closer. She opens her mouth and takes the length in deeper, bobbing her head as she alternates sucking and licking around her cock.

Amélie throbs against her tongue and Lena moans, taking her in all the way and nuzzling against her base. Amélie’s hips jerk, sending the cock deeper and she swallows once, twice against her before pulling back with a gasp.

It’s torture. Lena wants to reach down and touch herself, she’s _so wet_ , but she can feel those damned golden eyes on her and she dares not.

As if sensing her distress, Amélie smirks and scratches at Lena’s scalp. “Want something?” She taunts, thrusting slightly into her mouth. “Will I find you dripping, _chérie?_ Does my cock make you wet?” Lena nods desperately with the dick still in her mouth, and Amélie laughs breathily.

“ _Ma petite salope_.”

A sharp yank to her hair drags her away, and she watches in dismay as spurts of cum shoot out and dribble down her neck and splatter across the tie that hangs from her neck. A breathless silence follows as Amélie squeezes out her orgasm, punctuated only by her quiet gasps of contentment.

They lock eyes, and Lena shivers with excitement that gives way to apprehension as the silence lengthens. She watches as Amélie reaches down and wipes the mess from her chest with a handkerchief, breaking character for the tiniest moment as she quirks a hopeful eyebrow.

_Okay?_

Her heart melts, and Lena grins back in response. _Okay._

And then the tie is yanked upwards, her lips a hair’s breath from Amélie’s and a throb of _oh shit_ and _fuck yes_ plummets down and ignites a fire between her legs. Lena strains upwards, holding her position the best as she can.

“How disappointing,” Amélie purrs, bringing the tie up and looking at the splotches with distaste on her face, “you ought to take better care of my things, _chérie_.” Amélie slowly drags her fingers upwards towards the knot, and Lena watches with wide eyes as the silk slips through her fingers, her heart thundering in her ears.

_“Up.”_

Lena scrambles to her feet as the tie digs into the back of her neck and upwards, her gasp swallowed by a deep, possessive kiss that makes her head reel. She’s pushed back before she can even think of reciprocating, and she worries her lip as Amélie sits back and runs her eyes over Lena in contemplative silence.

“One,” Amélie finally drawls, “for the mistake in the beginning. Another for complaining, and five more for letting my tie get dirty.”

Oh, _fuck._

Amélie looks at her expectantly, and Lena whispers out a “ _Yes Madame”_ through a dry mouth.

Lena swallows hard. She clambers over Amélie’s lap with shaky legs. Amélie’s semi-hard dick trails wetly across her stomach, and Lena blushes fiercely. She tiptoes, raising her arse as high up as she can and grabs Amélie’s legs with her hands, resting on her stomach and tensing her muscles in anticipation.

A cool hand caresses down her spine, cupping a butt cheek gently before roaming back up to knead at it in earnest, while the other hand busies itself at the nape of her neck, tugging the curls lightly. The hand at her bum lifts, and Lena’s breath hitches, only to have it come down with a light pat.

“Relax, chérie,” Amélie murmurs. Lena nods and takes a deep breath, relaxing her muscles as she exhales slowly, giving her mind over to the scene.

Amélie pats her lightly again, the fingers at her nape sliding up to toy with the unruly hair. “ _Bonne fille_ ,” she whispers, and Lena shivers as a bolt of heat passes through her with the compliment.

She lies in a pleasant haze as Amélie kneads her bottom and plays with her hair. The hand at her ass dips between her folds, and she stifles a moan at the slow drag.

“So wet,” Amélie taunts, running a finger along the wetness trickling down her thighs. “ _Salope petite._ Does being at my mercy excite you?”

Lena shivers and nods weakly. Nails dig into her thigh and she feels a trickle of wetness run down her leg. Amélie chuckles, and Lena’s scalp is on fire as the hand playing with her hair yanks her head back.

“Count,” she orders harshly, and Lena barely has time to whisper a “Yes, Madame” before her head is dropped back and a sharp swat lands on her ass.

Lena cries out as pain blossoms across her backside. “One!” She gasps, gritting her teeth in anticipation of the next blow. Instead, a soft hand rubs the stinging area.

“Red suits you,” Amélie remarks, tracing the outline of her palm on Lena’s cheek. She lifts her hand and lands another strike - the other buttock this time, harder. “Two!” Lena counts out, her voice turning into a drawn out moan as the fingers slip between her legs to tease at her heat. Amélie tuts above her, and Lena feels a stab of fear pierce her.

It’s the best kind of fear.

Wet fingers are shoved into Lena’s mouth, and she moans as she licks, tasting herself on them. “You’re enjoying this punishment too much,” Amélie observes, and Lena freezes. _Fuck._ Amélie chuckles, and the hand returns to her ass.

“Three - _fuck!_ \- Four!” Lena pants, as Amélie lands two sharp blows in quick succession, more painful than the last ones. She squirms, only to have her legs spread roughly and she blushes brightly as she whimpers. Amélie tuts and slides her fingers towards Lena’s folds, nail circling her clit as she keeps her spread with her other hand.

A delicious coil of pleasure tightens in her gut and Lena pants harshly. She’s so close _. Just a little bit more,_ she pleads mentally. The pressure builds as Amélie plays with her clit, rising, _rising_ ... and then it’s _gone_.

Lena whines in frustration and is rewarded with another smack, this time across both buttocks. She cries out in surprise, barely remembering to count out through the pain, and then that _damned hand_ is back between her legs again, teasing at her entrance, fingers barely dipping in before being withdrawn.

“Look at me,” Amélie commands. Lena twists, and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of Amélie putting her wet fingers in her mouth. Painted lips slowly curl upwards in a filthy smirk, and the free hand returns to toy with her hair.

It’s so fucking unfair.

And then she’s gasping out again, breathing out a strangled “Six!” when the hand hits the same spot with precision, her breath stolen away by two fingers thrusting deep into her. They curl, and Lena sees stars. Amélie speeds up and delicious tendrils of heat snake through her entire body.

“Am - Amé, please please _please I’m so close, I’ve been good, please,_ ” Lena sobs.

And then, the evil, _awful_ woman stops and withdraws her hand _again._ Amélie chuckles, rubbing slick digits lightly against Lena’s clit with just enough pressure to keep her close to her peak but _not enough._ Lena forces herself to stay still, chest heaving as torturous seconds pass by.

“You still have one left, cherie,” Amélie purrs, moving her hand to knead at Lena’s cheek again.

Lena gasps and arches her back as pain blossoms over abused flesh. Lena is distantly aware of herself begging as Amélie stills, and her breath quickens. _Oh boy. Oh fuck. Okay._ She stiffens, squeezing her eyes shut as the hand lifts and… comes down in a gentle pat on her cunt.

Tense silence settles over them. The hand doesn’t move. Lena frowns. That can’t be it, right? Amélie stays motionless, so she takes a deep breath and relaxes slightly. “Se -” As the first syllable leaves her lips, the hand disappears and comes down in the same spot again, _hard_ , sniper’s precision lighting her nerves up with fire and pleasure and she cries out, “VEN. _FUCK!_ ”

Lena slumps bonelessly as Amélie coos above her, gently carding her clean hand through her hair, shivering when the other hand teasingly brushes against her clit.

“Did you cum?” Amélie asks sharply, and Lena shakes her head desperately.

_“Bonne fille.”_

Lena breathes deeply at the praise, the satisfaction in Amélie’s voice spreading warmth through her exhausted limbs. It’s nice.

A sharp tug to her hair makes her gasp, and she struggles to her feet. Amélie pulls her up by her hair and stands up herself. An arm slips around her waist and Lena sags into it gratefully. Her eyes flutter shut as the hand in her hair trails down her face, gently wiping away tears and tracing over the contours of her face before hooking into the tie around her neck.

She gets pulled into another bruising kiss, and Lena gasps as nails dig into her waist. Amélie spins her around and walks her backwards, pushing her til Lena finds herself sitting on the chair, and a sharp nip forces her eyes open with a gasp.

Amélie looms over her, golden irises blown with desire, a cruel smirk on her face, and a hand around her cock.

Lena swallows and licks her lips. She looks at Amélie with wide eyes, and Amélie chuckles. She leans in, spreading Lena and rubbing herself teasingly along her slick slit. “Such a good girl,” she purrs, “so wet for me.” Lena yelps as Amélie pinches her thigh. “Legs up,” she commands.

She pulls her knees to her chest, and Amelie rewards her with a shallow thrust. Lena bites her lip at the sensation, silently pleading Amélie for more.

But Amélie has other plans, and Lena watches helplessly as she pulls out, her hips bucking in a futile effort to follow.

“My my, so _desperate._ ”

Lena’s ears burn, and Amélie leans in with a leer. “You turn such a pretty red chérie. Perhaps a little something for _these_ next time, mm?” She tugs sharply at Lena’s nipples, and Lena realizes with a little thrill that yes, that _does_ sound pretty hot. She moans her need loudly, head tipping back as her eyes flutter shut.

A hand roughly grabs her chin and pulls it back down. “Look at me,” Amélie orders as she slowly enters Lena, slipping in easily despite the tight fit. Lena exhales harshly through her nose as Amélie reaches down to pet at her clit, struggling to keep her eyes open through the rising pleasure.

“Mine,” Amélie growls, snapping her hips forward, and Lena cries out as Amélie buries herself in her.

Amélie lifts her thumb from Lena’s clit, and Lena’s whine of disappointment turns into a gasp as Amélie lifts the wet hand to her mouth, purple lips closing around the digits and sucking as she pumps into Lena faster.

Between the teasing and the relentless pounding, it's getting harder for Lena to keep her eyes open, and she moans loudly as Amélie pulls out her fingers with a filthy smirk.

_“Délicieux.”_

_Fuck_ that's unfairly hot. Lena clenches tightly around her shaft, grinning as Amélie’s breath hitches, followed by a sharp gasp. She doesn’t have long to enjoy it, and the grin is wiped off her face as Amélie’s fists tightly in her hair. Tears spring to her eyes at the sharp pain, and she feels herself rapidly hurtling towards the edge.

“Amé fuck _please_ , I'm _ah_ so close let me cum _please ahhh…”_ Lena’s pleading trails off into a long whine when Amélie angles her hips upwards, and she desperately tries to maintain eye contact. Fucking fuck she needs to cum but  she’s not allowed to cum she’s not allowed to cum _she’s not allowed to cum._

Amélie leans down and captures her lips in a rough kiss, biting Lena’s lip and scraping her fingernails against her scalp. “Come,” she growls. Lena throws her head back as she feels Amélie pulse and a gush of warmth spill inside her. She hurtles into ecstasy, a shockwave of white noise overcoming her senses, spiralling, free falling helplessly.

Lena regains consciousness to lazy kisses being placed on her neck and a soothing hand carding through her hair. She turns her head slightly, dipping to press a small kiss at the top of Amélie’s head.

“Hi,” she whispers.

Golden eyes meet hers when Amélie lifts her head and gives her a rare smile. “Hello,” she whispers back, “are you okay? Was I too rough?”

Lena giggles and loops her hands behind Amélie’s neck, pulling her closer. “No, you were perfect.”

“Mm. Shall we move to the bed?” Amélie murmurs, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s.

Bed. That means moving. Shit.

Lena purses her lips, causing Amélie to look at her quizzically. “I uh… I don’t think I can stand - oi! Don’t you laugh!”

 _The_ _nerve!_

“Désolée,” Amélie murmurs with a smirk, and Lena levels a glare at her that conveys exactly how sincere she thinks that apology is. It’s wiped off her face when Amélie picks her up, carrying her bridal style towards the bed. Amélie sets her down gently, taking her clothes off and gently pulling the tie off Lena’s neck before settling down in bed and cuddling her.

Lena hums, snuggling into the embrace. She enjoys the slow rise and fall of Amélie breathing behind her, tracing idle circles on the hand that circles her waist. A thought strikes her and she frowns, turning slightly.

"Amé?”

“Mmm?”

“Where’d you get the chair?”

Amélie stiffens, and Lena turns until she can see her blushing face.

“Fareeha was… insistent… that we keep the chair once done.” `

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the french is wrong pls lemme know this is like grade 8 french being applied here


End file.
